


Homemade

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, idk what kind food was made, maybe some kinda noodles?, something that tastes good hot and cold tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>food associated memories. or cutesy romantic antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> um. so surprise attack was originally going to be this before it became it's own thing, ahahaha. honestly, i do like writing this kind of angsty and broody 707... ahaha...

“Have you eaten anything today, Saeyoung?”

He motions to a bunch of empty honey buddha chip bags. “Of course~”

You stare at him for a good long second before you start laughing. “I meant an actual meal!”

This time, Saeyoung gives you a sheepish smile, and scratches at his cheek. “Ehehehe…”

However, you don’t get mad, like he half expects you to. Instead, you reach into your bag and pull out food container. You give him a triumphant smile as he examines it. “I thought that might be the answer, so I brought you some food!”

Saeyoung’s eyes light up and he stares at you like a puppy being offered a delicious treat. “You did!?”

You nod vigorously. “Yes, even made it myself~”

“You made it yourself?” he echoes, his voice barely able to contain his excitement.

“That’s right~”

“Oooh~ My fiancee made me a homemade meal~ I’m so excited~” Saeyoung says, opening the container to reveal what’s inside. The second the cover is off, he can smell the contents, and realizes there’s something familiar about the scent. He looks down to see what it is. It looks familiar too. He knows he’s eaten it before… and recently at that… Though, it takes him a moment to remember when it was.

-

_Saeyoung had come to Rika’s apartment to protect you from Saeran. At the time, he’d be adamant about pushing you away and had insisted that you stay as distant from one another as possible. The whole thought, the whole notion, of being in a relationship with one another was only a dream. He could allow himself to dream, but he couldn’t afford to hope, so it was better to tell you to leave him alone._

_Not that you listened, though._

_Every now and again, while he was working, you’d come up to ask how he was doing and if everything was okay, to which he would respond curtly and return to work. At meal times, you’d ask if he wanted to eat together, but he’d always turn you down, telling you that he wasn’t hungry or would eat later. You’d always look so disappointed whenever he turned you down, but despite any pangs of guilt he felt whenever he’d reject you, Saeyoung told himself that it was better this way._

_At one point, he’d noticed you’d gone into the kitchen and started cooking. According to his CCTV observations, you didn’t cook very often- usually resorting to take-out for your meals. He’d come to the conclusion that you either didn’t like cooking or weren’t very good at it. Given the situation, he didn’t think much of you cooking, after all he’d told you to remain in the apartment until he’d fixed the security system._

_About a half hour after you’d started cooking Saeyoung could smell whatever it was from his corner in the living room. It smelled really good and he was really hungry. He had to stop himself from salivating and told himself that you probably only made enough for yourself. So, when you brought a bowl of the mysterious, yet apparently appetizing food to his side, he reasoned that you were seeking out his company as you ate as you usually did._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw you place the bowl down on the floor next to him, but you didn’t sit to eat. You only stared down at him. The hacker pretended to ignore it at first, but after a few moments he pulled his headphones off and looked up at you, “What is it?”_

_“I made this for you.”_

_He hesitated for a moment before responding. “I don’t want it. I thought I told you not to bother with me.”_

_As usual, you completely ignored him. “You should eat. It’ll help you be productive.”_

_“I’m not hungry.”_

_“Then eat it later,” your voice was insistent. Saeyoung felt his stomach squeeze a little from hunger, but he wasn’t willing to back down so quickly. “I’ll leave it here for you whenever you’re ready. Don’t worry, it’s still pretty good cold!”_

_“I don’t want it,” he lied._

_But again, you didn’t listen, instead you turned around and retreated to the desk. Saeyoung sighed, wondering if you’d always been so stubborn, however, two could play at that game. He slipped his headphones back on and went back to work, glancing at you every so often to see if you’d give up and retrieve your offering._

_Two hours had passed, and you still hadn’t come to take the food from him. By this time, it was getting hard to focus because Saeyoung hadn’t eaten in a very long while and that cold bowl of food was looking rather tempting. He began to wonder if it was okay to eat it after all. It wasn’t as if eating the food you made meant that he was accepting your attempts toward friendship he told himself. He was just hungry and it would be bad to let the food go to waste._

_As stealthily as he could manage, he snatched the bowl from the place you’d left it and brought it close, as if it was some sort of valuable treasure. Suddenly, Saeyoung felt a pair of eyes on him. You’d been watching.It didn’t surprise him in the slightest, and he pretended that he didn’t notice. The hacker was grateful that you’d left a spoon in the bowl, sparing him the need to get up and fetch one from the kitchen. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he brought scooped up a bite of the food and brought it to his mouth. It was definitely cold, but it wasn’t bad at all. He brought another spoonful to his mouth, and then another and before he knew it it was all gone._

_You had been right._

_It was pretty good cold._

-

“Oh! You made this before, didn’t you?” Saeyoung exclaims after a moment of reminiscing.

You smile, “Yeah, you seemed to like it.”

He tilts his head to the side in a cute way, blinking owlishly. “What makes you think that?”

“You practically inhaled it.“

“You make it sound like I was a starved beast!” he presses his hand to his  chest, feigning pain. “I’m hurt!”

“You mean… you didn’t like it?”

Saeyoung shakes his head and flails his arms about wildly. “No! No! It was good! Really good! I could taste all the love you had put into it!”

You feel your face heat up. “Oh… Um… ”

Saeyoung reached out and squeezed your cheeks. “Woah~ What a cute expression!”

You swat at his hands and he dodges you easily, chuckling as he goes. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head and he runs out of the room. He returns a moment later with a spoon in hand and prances forward to grab the food container. The young man pulls off the lid and uses the spoon to scoop out a large bite. You stare at him wide-eyed and red faced as he approaches you with the spoon up, obviously intending to feed you.

Embarrassed, you back away from him. “Ah… but… it… it’s cold.”

“Don’t worry,” he grins, as he corners you, his eyes glinting evilly. “It still tastes pretty good cold~”

 


End file.
